Patent Documents 1 and 2 indicated below disclose a technique for driving gate lines in a liquid crystal display device with use of scanning circuits provided at ends on both sides of the gate lines. The two scanning circuits arranged at ends on both sides of the gate lines operate in synchronization, and supply a scanning signal to the gate lines simultaneously. By supplying the scanning signal to the gate lines from the both ends, it is unlikely that the scanning signal would become dull, as compared with a case where the scanning signal is supplied from one end side.